


Same As Me

by WhisperElmwood



Series: Kingsman Shorts [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: British Sign Language, Communication, Disability, Gen, Kingsman Spoilers, Kingsman Training, Mute Harry Hart, Muteness, Nonverbal Communication, Physical Disability, Sign Language, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: Training isn't going so well, Harry either mistakes Eggsy for a foe, or a foe for Eggsy, and they really need to get this down.A very quick thing I put together featuring Eggsy and Harry training together after Harry's return.





	Same As Me

**Author's Note:**

> This written REALLY QUICKLY and is not BETA'd. If I bollocksed up the sign language, please let me know, ok?

The first time they train after getting Harry back, Eggsy ends up thrown into a wall, winded and bruised. He’d tried one of their old moves - bracing his right hand on Harry’s left shoulder, spinning out, around and flipping, using Harry’s steadfast grounding to full advantage - it hadn’t gone well.

As soon as he’d made contact with Harry, Harry’d twisted, grabbed and thrown, all that sinuous strength and perfect balance used to full effect - leaving Eggsy bruised, winded and fucking dizzy. Also grateful that they’d decided to do this at all, because if that had happened out on the street, in a real fight?

Harry spends the next five minutes circling his right fist over his chest every time Eggsy looks at him, and Eggsy just repeats ‘It ain’t your fault’ every time, because it really isn’t.

They need to get this down, they need to be able to work together again. They work fine with Eggsy on Harry’s right - but they need to be able to work on his left as well, because real life ain’t as forgiving as training, the bad guys will use every opportunity to best them and Harry’s missing left eye is a very visible weakness.

So they keep trying.

It happens again. And again. And again.

Every time they try any moves that depend on Eggsy approaching from the left, Harry throws him, or pins him, or they misstep and they both go down, or Harry misjudges and mistakes an opponent for Eggsy and is ‘killed’.

Eggsy ‘dies’. Harry ‘dies’. They both ‘die’. Over and over.

Harry’s face doesn’t emote as well as it did before, but Eggsy can tell he’s beyond frustrated, verging on upset, his fist making frantic circles over his chest, angry, jerky motions.

Until one training session, it finally goes right. Harry clocks that it’s him, somehow, and the move goes off flawlessly, they defeat their opponents, they win the day and stand together, chests heaving, grinning, triumphant.

“What - what was that? How did you figure it out?” 

Harry smiles - for him, now, that’s a grin - and he lifts his right hand into a front facing fist then touches his nose. Eggsy blinks - he’s only just getting a grasp on this new form of communication.

When Harry curls his fore, middle and ring finger, pinky facing toward Eggsy, thumb on his own chest and smirks as he taps it, Eggsy gets it.

“I used your fucking products today!” Eggsy whoops and Harry silently chuckles, nodding.

Of everyone else in the room - they are veritably surrounded by groaning combatants in training gear - Merlin’s the only one who doesn’t give them a blank look. Instead, he sighs, rolls his eyes at the ceiling and makes a note about Harry’s olfactory sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some observations I made of Harry in the latest Kingsman Golden Circle trailer: 
> 
> 1\. He doesn’t talk AT ALL in either of the trailers 
> 
> 2\. That line at the end of the new trailer - in the visual he’s not talking just staring at his reflection, and the sound bite could come straight from K1 
> 
> 3\. The butterflies and writing ALL OVER his walls in the padded room 
> 
> 4\. Harry’s poker face in both trailers 
> 
> 5\. The scene where Tequila is about to explain what’s happened to him you can see the damage is to Harry’s left frontal lobe 
> 
> 6\. The left lobe is predominantly important in VERBAL COMMUMICATION and FACIAL EXPRESSION 
> 
> 7\. CONCLUSION: BROCCA’S APHASIA - Harry’s basically mute. He’s still whip-smart, he just can’t voice his thoughts. Hence all the writing on the walls and Eggsy doing all the talking and Tequila doing the explaining.
> 
> All of which lead me to this ficlet - and... may lead to a lot more, so... bear with me XD


End file.
